¿Jugamos?
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Antonio se aburre y va a buscar a Lovi para jugar a algo muy interesante... Pirate?Spain x Pirate?Lovino... Lo comprenderéis cuando leáis xD


**¡Hola!**  
**¡Aquí estoy con un Spamano de comedia-romance!**  
**O al menos, lo he intentado xD**  
**No leemos abajo, ¿sí?**  
**Hetalia no me pertenece, por desgracia *se va a un rincón a deprimirse***

* * *

_Italia, Europa  
12:35 de la tarde  
En algún lugar de la capital Roma_

- ¡Romano! –le llamó España, entrando en la habitación encontrándose a la parte sureña de Italia, leyendo un libro y reclinado en el sofá del salón.

Las cortinas oscuras tapaban las ventanas mientras una pequeña lucecita proveniente de la lámpara, daba un aspecto de relajación y serenidad. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, España entró igualmente, todo ruidoso y lleno de energías y sonrisas, rompiendo totalmente la paz que se respiraba.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres, bastardo? – preguntó Romano demandante, un poco irritado por la repentina aparición de su antiguo tutor, dejando el libro sobre la mesa del salón tras señalar la página. Porque, honestamente, no podría continuar leyendo el libro con Antonio rodando por ahí. El español saltó y se colocó en el sofá muy cerca de Lovino. Tenía una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- ¡Lovi! ¡Lovi-love! ¡Vamos a jugar a los piratas! – dijo Antonio, saltando literalmente sobre el sofá. La mirada que le dedicó el menor fue de todo, menos amable.

-¡¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Lovino negó con la cabeza y miró al español-. De todas maneras, ¿por qué cojones querrías hacer algo como eso?- preguntó sobándose las sienes.

Antonio miraba a Lovino juguetonamente mientras toqueteaba con el cuello de la camisa del italiano.

-¡Una totalmente legal! – contestó el otro con una sonrisa y continuó-. Y también, porque estoy aburrido y quería hacer algo con mi pequeño y dulce Lovi- replicó, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del castaño y abrazándole fuertemente, el cual solo consiguió ponerse rojo como un tomate-. Lovi-love… Pareces un adorable tomatito.

El sonrojo aumentó considerablemente en el rostro de Lovino mientras Antonio soltaba unas cuantas risitas. Encontraba realmente divertido aquella situación.

-¡N-ni de coña! ¡Y no me compares con uno de tus estúpidos tomates! – gritó el italiano frustradamente.

-Oh… ¡Venga, vamos, Lovi! ¿Por favor?- suplicó con ojos de cordero degollado-. ¡Si hasta he hecho un barco pirata con viejas cajas de cartón que he encontrado en el ático de mi casa!

El italiano alzó una ceja interrogantemente. No podía creer que el español le estuviera haciendo aquella petición.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?- preguntó, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Antonio.

-¡Completamente en serio! ¡Además, si quieres voy y traigo el barco! ¡Y disfraces también!- contestó emocionado ganándose otra mirada más de Romano.

-Antonio, dime una cosa… Esos "disfraces", como tú los llamas, ¿no serán trajes auténticos de tus días de pirata, verdad?- preguntó temeroso mientras se estaba imaginando lo peor.

-Puede~…- canturreó el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia, viendo que ya había casi conseguido su objetivo.

-Esto no puede ser verdad…- se lamentó Lovino mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios es "_eso_"?- preguntó demandante Romano, con las manos en las caderas, observando el objeto negro de metal con ruedas que había traído Antonio.

-¡Lovi, es un cañón, obviamente!- contestó sonriente el hombre.

-No, sí… Eso ya lo veo…- murmuró Lovino sin quitar los ojos del cañón-. Lo que realmente quiero saber es qué intentas hacer con él.

Antonio rió casualmente.

-¡Pues planeo utilizarlo, tontito!- replicó Antonio, sin dejar de sonreír-. Ahora Lovi, no tienes que mirarme así. ¡No vamos a jugar usando balas de cañón reales!

Lovino se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que se supone que piensas utilizar entonces?- Lovino abrió los ojos y los posó sobre el hombre que iba sacando una nevera portátil del coche.

-Queso~

Lovino asintió con la cabeza como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Hasta que reparó en una cosa.

-Queso, claro… ¡Queso! - gritó horrorizado, sin entender absolutamente nada-. ¡¿Por qué, de todas las cosas que hay en la Tierra, quieres utilizar queso como munición?

Antonio asintió con la cabeza.

-Queso Edam, para ser exactos- replicó mientras le mostraba una bola de queso en bola cubierto por una fina capa de parafina roja-. Y usamos queso porque no hace tanto daño a los demás como las balas de cañón reales.

-¿Los otros? ¿Qué otros? – preguntó Lovino con una ceja levantada. Estaba temiendo la respuesta del español, y sus nervios estaban siendo puestos a prueba ahora que ambos estaban vestidos con auténticas ropas de piratas.

-Ellos- contestó Antonio, señalando hacia el otro lado del campo donde, si Lovino entrecerraba los ojos, podría distinguir dos figuras. Una de pelo largo rubio y otro con el pelo mucho más corto y totalmente blanco.

-No… ¡Oh, no! ¡Por supuesto que no!- se quejó el italiano-. ¡De ninguna manera vas a hacer que me vea involucrado en este pequeño "_juego_" con vosotros tres rondando. Me vuelvo dentro- y con eso, Romano giró sobre sus talones y entró dentro de la casa, dejando a Antonio fuera con su traje de pirata, con su auténtica bala (queso) de cañón, y colocado todo en un barco de pirata de cartón. Una combinación bastante rara.

-¡Ah! ¡Lovi, por favor, espera!

Antonio se levantó y se apresuró a seguir al otro chico, olvidando completamente a Gilbert y a Francis al otro lado del campo quienes, tras ver lo que estaba sucediendo, decidieron marcharse a sus casas… Sobre todo porque sabían cómo podía ser Lovino la mayor parte del tiempo. El español le buscó por toda la casa hasta que encontró al chico por fin.

-¿Lovino? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó entrando en la cocina, donde encontró a Lovino apoyado en la isla que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

La otra nación solo permanecía en silencio, con la cabeza entre los brazos, hasta que soltó un profundo suspiro que Antonio no supo identificar si era de cansancio o de derrota.

-No quiero estar involucrado en cualquier plan que hayan ideado tú o alguno de los descerebrados que tienes por amigos. Simplemente, no quiero que mi integridad física se vea dañada.

-Bueno, entonces está bien- Antonio caminó hasta la joven nación y le levantó el rostro, tomándole suavemente del mentón-. No tenemos porque jugar a los piratas con Gilbert y Francis- Sonrió peligrosamente mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura del italiano, sujetándole firmemente para acercarle a su cuerpo. Vio como el italiano tragaba saliva nerviosamente y decidió darle el golpe final. Acercó su boca al oído de Lovino para poder susurrarle sensualmente-. Podemos jugar a los piratas, nosotros solos~- contestó alargando la última palabra.

* * *

**¡Ya está!**

**¿Os ha gustado?**

**La verdad es que Antonio de pirata es sexy... y, dado que estaba viendo "La que se avecina" y a su tocayo en la serie (que por cierto es muy feo y da mucho yuyu... Buscar "Antonio Recio" en google o en youtube y me comprenderéis... xD) le van las fantasías sexuales con disfraces... Pues, solo de imaginarme a Toño vestido de pirata y seduciendo a Lovi... ¡Se me cayó la baba! xD**

**En fin...  
********Críticas, tomates, botellas de vodka, platos de espagueti, cartas bomba no... por favor xD  
********1 besito muy grande  
********Ciao =D**  



End file.
